A Very Crazy Dream
by TweetyPie82
Summary: This comendy sprouted from a conversation I had with a distant friend via email. The story explains itself. FINI PLEASE R&R.


Please insert the usual disclaimers here. Archive in the usual places. I must warn you before hand: Nunkies and Vachon followers, BEWARE! Krista gets credit for LaCroix's predicament, and I take full blame for Vachon's dilemma. Situation will clear itself in the dream sequence. C.C. stands for Crazy Cassie, which BTW I have to be in order to post this. I just might as well as paint a big red bullseye on my back. You might as well as blame this on the waxing moon.

This has not been beta read. Mistakes are mine are alone.

Enjoy!

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

**A Very Crazy Dream**

C.C. was getting into bed for the night. Her dog, Annabelle, jumped in beside her and nosed her way under the covers, and ended up stretched out by her knee. (Author's Note: Annabelle is a dog, and yes she does sleep like that with me.) When they are both settled in, C.C. drifted off into a slumber.

When C.C. awoke, she heard voices arguing downstairs. 'Where am I? I don't own a two-story house.' Her curiosity getting the better of her, she decided to find out where she was and with whom. She sat up and climbed out of bed, only to find that she was wearing a rather short nightgown. C.C. grabbed a silk, red robe from the back of a door, and found out that she needed to go the bathroom.

After opening and closing two doors quietly, C.C. found the correct door. She managed to get to the toilet without making a puddle on the floor. While she was walking out, she stopped in front of the mirror to make sure she was presentable. What she did find almost made her faint on the spot. She no longer has her brunette hair and brown eyes, but blond hair and blue eyes. Her appearance had changed her into Nichole, her character in the Forever Knight Universe.

C.C. emerged from the bathroom and ended up on the balcony in Nick's loft. She was just in time to hear Nick state, "I can't do that, Nat! I just can't. I won't take that risk." C.C looked down and saw Nick and Natalie talk something over. Not wanting to find out if she also has Nichole's other talents, C.C. decided to just watch for now.

Shortly after, C.C. was surprised to hear the lift kick into gear and neither Nick nor Nat seemed to hear it. When it stopped, C.C. was shocked to find Tracy, Captain Amanda Cohen, Urs, Janette, Alma, and Vachon exit the lift all dressed in the same outfit, which is that of a professional Go-Go dancer. Nick and Nat stop and look at each other after glancing at the group. "Nick, what is going on?" Nat asked him.

"Yes please do, and while you're at it could someone tell me why I'm wearing a really short mini skirt and knee length boots with a half inch heel." Vachon interjected the conversation.

"The correct person to ask is her. This is her dream." Everyone in the room turned toward the owner of the authoritative voice, which came from the stairway door. Everyone was shocked, and perhaps humored, to see LaCroix standing at three foot five inches. He was pointing at C.C. on the balcony.

"Oh dear! I know what happened now." C.C. replied to the situation.

"Nichole what is going on?" Nick asked C.C. to explain this crazy situation.

"First thing's first. My name is not Nichole, but C.C. Second, this is just a dream that sprouted from an electronic conversation via email I had with Lilly." C.C. started to explain.

"Well, C.C. you look so much like Nichole it is hard to tell the difference. Who is Lilly?" Nick interrupted C.C.

"Ah yes, Lilly. She is one of my faithful followers." LaCroix answered his son's question.

"Stop interrupting her. We all wish to know what is going on here." Nat countered the pair of vampires making it easier for C.C. to continue.

"Thanks, Nat. As I was saying, we met on a Yahoo!egroup for Forever Knight fans like ourselves. This one being a role playing game called The Raven. I play my made-up Forever Knight character, Nichole, and she plays Nick and Fleur. I asked her a question about Nick's bathroom, was there a connecting door from his bedroom to there and know I know there is, and one thing led to another. Next thing we were talking about was that Nick was so worked up into a frenzy that he wouldn't notice a troop full of Go-Go dancers tramping about the loft muchless his baby sister sneaking in to talk to Nichole.

"I told her that would be a sight to see with Nat there to watch the interaction. She then told me that now she has an image of Austin Powers and Forever Knight stuck in her head. She also asked me if I can imagine LaCroix as Mini-me, and I told her that I could, unfortunately. I also told her that I would be the one rolling around on the floor laughing my head off. That is what happened." C.C. explained to the group.

"But C.C., that doesn't explain why I'm in this outfit." Vachon complained to her.

"Honestly Vachon, I have no idea why you are wearing that. Just be glad you are wearing something. Just so you won't be embarrassed in front of Tracy, I'm not going to imagine you in the buff." C.C. replied to Vachon, and she watched him blush as much as a vampire will allow.

"Thanks, C.C." Vachon mumbled his gratitude to her.

"Lilly is the reason I'm this tall! Just because she mentioned I would make a great Mini-me!" LaCroix exclaimed at his predicament.

"Now, LaCroix, I didn't say that you would make a great Mini-me. She didn't either. You really have no idea of how adorable you look right now do you?" C.C. defended her online friend to the little ancient vampire.

"I'm not suppose to be cute! I'm written up as a sadistical tyrant to agonize Nicholas. I'm supposed to be authoritative and demanding. Not adorable and cute." LaCroix replied to C.C.

"Well, just be glad this is a dream. When I wake up, you'll be back to six foot four inches and back to your old self once more." C.C. told LaCroix to calm down. She then started to laugh really hard. When they asked her what was so funny, she told them, "I wish I could have a picture of yawl when I wake up. You have no idea how many people would laugh at this situation, how many fans are out there. It's just hilarious."

After a few moments of laughing, C.C. couldn't breathe in air. No matter what she did, she couldn't get enough oxygen into he lungs. She passed out a moment later.

C.C. awoke to find herself back in own bedroom, and Annabelle suffocating her awake. She swatted her dog away and got up to let her outside to take care of 'business'. (Author's note again: Yes, Annabelle does wake you up that way. She places her head and neck over your nose and mouth. BTW, she is a dachshund.) 'Oh well, maybe now I picture Vachon in the buff.' C.C. thought as she let her dog out the front door.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€ Fini €€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€


End file.
